


bumper to bumper traffic

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, vinyet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Jam pulang, dan New York menyediakan ruang untuk bicara. Di tengah kemacetan.





	

**bumper to bumper traffic**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

"Daaaan, inilah New York!" Alfred menekan klaksonnya untuk terakhir kali, menyerah. Ia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, dan cuek bebek terhadap bunyi klakson yang bergaung-gaung menyebalkan dari mobil-mobil di belakangnya. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Ada kecelakaan besar," Natalya berujar datar sambil mengamati berita arus lalu-lintas _real time_ dari ponselnya. "Salah satu dari kita harus turun. Kau."

"Polisi sudah ada di sana, 'kan?" Alfred mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

"Oh. Ambulans sebentar lagi sampai, sepertinya." Natalya mengerjap lebih cepat. Kemudian dia mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya lelah pada kursi. "Sekian belas operasi dalam dua puluh empat jam, dan aku tidak percaya aku telah mencetak rekor."

"Natalya, kita dokter, dan, ya, kita dibutuhkan dunia." Alfred masih mencoba bercanda dengan mencubit hidung Natalya. Mungkin belum pernah belajar bahwa _singa betina_ ini tak menghitung mundur apalagi memberi peringatan kalau ia ingin mengamuk.

Natalya menggeleng-geleng, masih bersandar. "Hanya New York, Alfred. New York. Hentikan khayalan berlebihanmu itu. Ingatkan aku untuk menyita DVD film-film superheromu." Kemudian dia menoleh. "Aku benar-benar butuh liburan. Dokter juga manusia, tahu."

"Mmm, hmm, dan bunga-bunga apa ini?" Alfred memang cari mati, sepertinya, dia malah terdistraksi oleh perempuan-perempuan, berkulit hitam dan putih maupun berwajah Asia, menyelinap di antara mobil-mobil sembari membawa bunga mawar putih. Mereka menyebar, mengetuk jendela-jendela mobil dan memberikan bunga tersebut.

Natalya mengedikkan dagu ke arah jendela Alfred saat lelaki itu meliriknya, bertanya lewat isyarat.

"Oh, oke, oke." Alfred menurunkan kaca.

"Selamat Hari Tubman! Semoga kesadaran akan kesetaraan selalu berada dalam pikiran kita!" perempuan itu tersenyum lalu berlalu setelah mawarnya diambil Alfred.

Alfred menunjuk bunga ini sambil menghadap pada Natalya, "Hei, yang barusan kedengaran ofensif. Dia pikir aku tidak pernah memberi istriku kesempatan untuk jadi setara? Dia pikir aku di atas terus?"

Natalya menggerutu sambil memutar bola mata. "Kau sensitif sekali. PMS, ya?"

"Yaaah, setidaknya mereka memilih kalimat yang lebih bagus." Alfred pun memberikan bunga itu pada Natalya setelah mencium kelopaknya dengan bibirnya.

"Harriet Tubman, Maret 1822. _Musa_ untuk kaum papa, semoga perjuangannya selalu dalam hati kita." Natalya membaca kertas kecil yang terikat bersama pita di tangkai mawar tersebut.

"Hm, hm. Harriet Tubman, lahir dengan nama Araminta Ross. Pejuang kemanusiaan, abolisionis, bekas budak yang berhasil melarikan diri, lalu menyelamatkan budak-budak lain setelah dia berhasil melarikan diri. Diberi gelar 'Musa', karena ia penyelamat. Simbolisasi biblikal. Dan dia juga pejuang hak suara untuk wanita. Sebuah kapal di perang dunia kedua mengambil namanya. Kapal kelas _liberty_ pertama yang dinamai atas seorang perempuan kulit hitam."

Natalya memutar bunga itu, putih gading dan penuh lekuk-lekuk manis, di antara kedua jarinya. "Kau tahu banyak."

"Oooh, tahukah kau, aku seorang yang sangat hebat di kelas sejarah?"

"Dan kau menjadi dokter?"

"Aku masuk jurusan itu untuk mengejar seseorang."

Natalya tersenyum sinis. "Orang itu pasti menertawaimu sekarang."

Alfred mendelik, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir santai. "Memang."

"Dan kira-kira apakah hal yang akan dikatakan perempuan itu?" Natalya menopang kepalanya sembari memandang si lawan bicara. Mereka nyaris tak pernah membicarakan masa lalu, mereka selalu tenggelam dalam kesibukan dan cara jatuh cinta mereka tak ubahnya kisah dua manusia yang tenggelam dalam arus waktu, mengalir apa adanya tanpa mempermasalahkan batu-batu apa yang pernah menghalangi mereka di jeram kehidupan. Meski terkadang, Natalya begitu antusias untuk ingin tahu, walaupun pada akhirnya, Alfred yang ada di hadapannya kelihatan lebih menarik daripada sosok yang berada di masa lalu.

"Dan kira-kira apakah hal yang akan dikatakan perempuan itu?"

Natalya mengerjap cepat. Penyadaran itu dengan cepat membanjiri pikirannya hingga ia mengulum senyumannya.

"Perempuan itu tak pernah mengeluh soal macet, tetapi selalu senang menggerutu diam-diam saat tiba di rumah."

"Kutarik kesimpulan bahwa itu pujian." Ia menutup matanya ketika mendongak lagi, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dalam ritme teratur pada kulit kursi. "Tadi, pagi-pagi buta, aku dipanggil untuk operasi cito. Seorang wanita. Imigran, asisten rumah tangga."

"Wah, turut bahagia!" Alfred mengangguk-angguk sembari mengeraskan volume lagu pengusir bosan. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, _Natalya yang menyetel lagu ini,_ tetapi ia mengabaikannya dulu sesaat. "Bayinya perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki ... asfiksia berat. Masih dirawat intensif."

"Perempuan itu?"

Alfred mendengar Natalya mendesis.

"Komplikasi. Dia sempat berada di perawatan intensif, dalam pengawasan ketat sebelum ini. Dia sumber kepanikan para perawat. Pada akhirnya, tiga jam setelah operasi ... dia meninggal dunia."

Wajah Alfred berubah masam. "Ayahnya?"

"Masalahnya di sana," Natalya menghadapi tatapan Alfred. "Tidak diketahui siapa ayah dari anak itu. Majikannya, yang juga bukan warga asli, pergi entah ke mana. Yang menyelamatkannya adalah tetangganya. Dan kecurigaan mengarah pada satu orang; siapa lagi kalau bukan majikannya, seseorang yang dikenal pehobi wanita?" Natalya mengusap keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Tubman jika mengetahui hal ini."

Akhirnya Alfred mengerti. Lagu lembut ini, dan pikiran Natalya. Ia sedikit menyesal terlambat menyadarinya.

"Kalau aku jadi dia," Alfred mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk, "maka aku akan berkata bahwa ... yah, kekuatan terbesar bukan ada pada sang penyelamat. Karena dia bisa mati, dia bisa menjadi lemah karena menua, dan pergi pada akhirnya—tak mampu menyelamatkan lagi. Kekuatan terbesar ada pada seseorang yang berhasil meredam keinginannya untuk berbuat buruk. Dia akan menjadi penyelamat bagi orang lain, dirinya sendiri, dan sebagian masa depan. Jika tidak mampu, ya, maka hal itulah kelemahan terbesarnya. Begitu. Tapi aku dan Tubman berbeda zaman, berbeda pengalaman, berbeda pandangan, mana aku tahu."

"Pandangan yang bagus." Pandangan Natalya seakan memandikan Alfred. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangan Alfred yang digenggamnya, sepasang cincin berbenturan tanpa suara. "Pak Dokter, terima kasih." Natalya melepaskan tangan mereka, menelengkan kepala, "Memang, kau banyak omong, tapi aku menghargai sebagian daripadanya."

"Dan pembicara yang baik adalah yang menghargai pendengarnya." Alfred maju, mengecup kening Natalya ringan.

Dari belakang, jauh, klakson berbunyi, tetapi kemacetan belum juga melancar.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: operasi cito itu operasi darurat, btw, dilakukan sebagai tindakan life-saving. segera; lawan dari operasi terencana/dapat diatur jadwalnya (elektif). dan judulnya, ho yea, honeymoon avenue oleh ariana grande. been two years and still a sap for that song. lalu soal harriet tubman; dia tokoh nyata, dan bisa dilihat-lihat biografinya untuk mengetahui soal sejarah perbudakan di amerika serikat.
> 
> thanks for stopping by!


End file.
